


Back up slowly inside

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawks actually didn't suck that night, and even Vecchio cheered when Amonte scored the game-winning goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back up slowly inside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for brooklinegirl, who asked for this and encouraged me when I hesitated by saying that if I just put them together and blew on them, they'd fuck. And she was right!
> 
> Thank you a million times over to isiscolo for the thorough and AWESOME beta on this. You're a star.

Ray pulled the GTO smoothly around the last corner before his apartment, toward his garage. Vecchio’s hand was on his on the gear shift, and had been the whole way home. It was Ray’s birthday, and Vecchio had surprised the hell out of him with a home cooked meal and a pretty amazing bottle of wine, followed by the biggest surprise of all: two tickets to the Hawks game at the United. Vecchio didn’t even like hockey, so Ray figured this must be love. Vecchio even tried to look interested in the game, slouched back in his seat, sleeves rolled up, with a beer in his left hand, while Ray was perched on the edge of his seat the whole damn time. The Hawks actually didn’t suck that night, and even Vecchio cheered when Amonte scored the game-winning goal.

Aside from the hockey, it’d been a pretty great night. Vecchio had been crowding him since before they left the apartment, invading his personal space every chance he got, touching him just enough so that no one else but Ray noticed. At one point during the first intermission, after Ray had come back with two more beers, Vecchio slung him arm over Ray’s shoulders and it was everything Ray could do not to lean into it, right there in the middle of a goddamned hockey game. Ray had been half-hard pretty much all night.

Ray parked the car, moving his hand out from under Vecchio’s. He looked over across the front seat, catching Vecchio’s eye. Vecchio grinned at him, his eyes glinting, and then turned and reached for the handle, climbing out of the car. Ray followed suit, trailing behind Vecchio just a little as they left the garage and made their way back to the street. He caught up and walked alongside him when they hit the sidewalk, the fabric of Vecchio’s coat brushing against the tips of his fingers. God, Vecchio was keeping close, and Ray felt his whole body tense up. They needed to get home, yesterday if possible, because Vecchio was _killing_ him here.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his bicep and yank hard, pulling him into the alley between their apartment building and the next one. Next thing he knew, his back was up hard against the bricks.

“Jesus H. Christ, Vecchio, what the hell…,” Ray gasped out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, waiting for the press of Vecchio’s mouth on his. Instead, he was startled to feel Vecchio’s hands grasp his wrists, hard, and pull them up over Ray’s head, pinning them to the wall. Ray stayed still for a second, feeling Vecchio’s body press against his, before opening his eyes to look at him.

Vecchio’s eyes were shining, a sly grin on his face. He looked like an animal, just a little dangerous, panting hard, his breath visible in the cold. When he got like this, it was best to just ride it out, let him take what he needed, what he wanted. God, Vecchio was so unbelievably hot when he took control, when he wanted Ray so much he would do some crazy shit, like pull him into a fucking _alley_ when their apartment door was thirty feet away. Ray figured it was best not to question it, not when Vecchio’s hard dick was pressing into his, grinding hard and slow up against him.

He grunted, hearing it echo out into the empty, dark alley. He knew that there were people out there, on the street, but he couldn’t hear anything over the harsh sound of Vecchio’s breath in his ear.

“Keep quiet,” Vecchio said, his low voice making Ray shiver and bite down hard against the moan in the back of his throat. Vecchio released his hands and slid down his body, landing on his knees on the concrete and getting right to work unbuckling Ray’s belt and working open his button and zipper. Ray had one last fleeting thought about Vecchio ruining a really expensive pair of pants in this dirty, smelly alley before he felt Vecchio’s hand reach into his boxers to pull his cock out into the cold night air. The cold was almost enough to make him shrivel up, but then Vecchio’s hot mouth was on him, with no fucking hesitation at all. Ray had to lift his own hand to his mouth and bite down hard to keep from crying out.

Vecchio sucked cock like he did everything, with confidence and just a little bit of swagger, like he knew Ray could never, ever say no to this. He took Ray’s cock deep into his throat, then backed off a bit, putting his right hand around the base of Ray’s cock, continuing to move his mouth up and down. Christ. Ray moved his free hand down to cup the back of Vecchio’s head, the short hair soft against his fingers, and watched his cock move in and out of the tight seal of Vecchio’s lips. Vecchio’s eyes were closed and he was really getting into it now. He would never admit it, but Ray knew he _loved_ to suck Ray’s cock.

Ray took his hand out of his mouth, seeing the teeth marks there. “Jesus, Vecchio, you look so hot like that, so dirty, down there with my cock in your mouth. Yeah, come on,” he whispered, pushing up into Vecchio’s mouth. Vecchio started to work him real good now, getting into it, humming around his dick. He wanted this to last, but there was no way, not when he could see Vecchio on his knees like that, his mouth stretched wide, his eyes closed. And not when Vecchio’s tongue brushed the tip of his cock every time he pulled back.

Ray pulled his hand off Vecchio’s head, reached both hands down to brace himself against the wall and thrust one last time into Vecchio’s mouth.

“Oh, God, fuck…,” he panted out, coming long and hard down Vecchio’s throat. He didn’t let up on Ray’s cock, not one bit, just let Ray thrust up into his mouth until he was done. Then Vecchio stilled and held Ray’s cock in his mouth for a moment, before pulling back and wiping his mouth off with a handkerchief. Ray gripped the wall hard, trying to keep his knees from giving out.

“Jesus, Vecchio, what the fuck was that?” he said as Vecchio stood up, a little slowly because, Christ, that concrete had to hurt, and looked at Ray with a self-satisfied grin on his face. “Couldn’t you wait until we got home?”

“Nope,” Vecchio said, pressing up against him again, grinding hard, just like before. He leaned over to kiss Ray hard, his tongue insistent. He was working his tie off with one hand, the other braced against the wall behind Ray’s head. He pulled the tie off, pulled away from Ray’s mouth and folded it up, handing it to him.

“What…,” Ray said as Vecchio roughly turned him around to face the wall. What the fuck was Vecchio thinking? He held the tie in his hands and tried to keep up, still a little foggy from coming.

“Hey, Kowalski, you might want to use that, can’t have you screaming or anything,” Vecchio said into his ear, tugging on Ray’s pants until they were down around his knees. Holy shit. He was really going to do this.

“Fuck,” Ray whispered. He put the folded tie into his mouth and bit down on it, then braced his own hands on the wall, pushing his hips back against Vecchio’s cock. Vecchio was back there, fumbling around, getting his own pants open. One of his hands came up to rest on the wall next to Ray’s, the other hand pushing two slick fingers hard and steady into Ray’s ass. _Christ_.

Vecchio moved his fingers inside of Ray, stretching him, but he was already open and ready, always was when Vecchio got like this. Vecchio apparently got the hint when Ray pushed back hard against his fingers. Vecchio pulled out, but Ray didn’t even have the chance to miss the stretch before the hard, hot head of Vecchio’s dick was pushing into him. It was one long, steady push until Ray could feel his balls against his ass, the zipper of Vecchio’s pants biting into his skin. Vecchio panted harshly into Ray’s ear, moving his other hand up so that they were both braced against the wall.

Ray wanted to tell Vecchio to fucking get moving already, but he couldn’t talk around the tie, which was probably a good thing, because Vecchio’s cock in his ass was just about the best thing ever. Instead, he pushed back, taking Vecchio just a little deeper. He could feel Vecchio pull out slowly, then slam back in, hard, making Ray see stars. Vecchio was catching a real good rhythm now, thrusting in slow and hard, trying to fuck Ray right through the wall.

Vecchio was grunting in his ear now, a steady chorus of nonsense. Ray could make out, “Christ,” and “you’re so fucking hot,” and even, “love you, God, so much,” through the haze. Vecchio was slamming into him now, and he had to lock his arms to keep his face from hitting the bricks. He was pushing back every time Vecchio thrust in, back and forth now, getting faster as Vecchio got closer.

“That’s it, Vecchio, that’s it, come in my ass, come on,” he mumbled around the tie in his mouth, not sure if Vecchio could hear him or not, and not really caring. Vecchio tensed up and slammed in, harder than before, making Ray lose his grip, his hands sliding down the wall just a little. Vecchio let out a small, choked moan and Ray could feel him coming, jerking into his ass, plastered against Ray’s back. Ray stayed still and let Vecchio come down a bit. He suddenly became aware again of where they were, and he looked around and noticed, relieved, that they didn’t seem to have an audience. Yet.

Vecchio came to, pulling out of Ray’s ass carefully, then moved his hands to Ray’s hips to pull his pants back up. He reached around front to put Ray’s cock, which was trying to get hard again, back in his boxers, then fastened him up. Ray reached up to pull the tie from his mouth and turned around to slump against the wall, looking at Vecchio, who looked like a fucking wet dream with his cock still out of his pants like that, still trying to catch his breath. Vecchio was a mess, which normally would have really pissed him off, but this Vecchio just looked up at him and grinned that cat-like grin again. Ray reached forward and draped the tie around Vecchio’s neck, and started to laugh.

Vecchio leaned forward, close to Ray’s ear, “Happy birthday,” he whispered, moving his head down to place a dry, soft kiss to Ray’s neck.

Ray pulled back and cupped the back of Vecchio’s neck, giving him a long, slow smile. Happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
